The Career Enhancement Core (CEC) will provide junior tobacco control researchers and modelers with exposure, training, and experience in the use of modeling in Tobacco Regulatory Sciences. The CEC will support the career development of new and early stage investigators interested in using modeling for tobacco control and policy evaluation research. The overall goal of the CEC will be to support the advancement of junior researchers in becoming independent scientists who use simulation modeling for Tobacco Regulatory Science.